koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuhito
Kazuhito (和仁) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. He routinely antagonizes the main party for his personal ambition. Role in Game Background Story Kazuhito was raised to believe himself as a proper prince. He lived his youth within the care of the Retired Emperor's younger brother as the second in line of succession. In reality, he is the only son of the Minister of the Center and Madam of the Sixth Pavilion of the Murakami-Genji family. His biological mother was embittered towards the current Emperor, thinking that her lineage was robbed of their chance at royalty with his birth. To relive the lost dream of her bloodline, she swapped her son and one of the Retired Emperor's sons. Since they were born around the same time, the infants were indistinguishable from one another. While she begrudgingly raised her brother's son, Madam of the Sixth Pavilion frequently visited her biological child. She lavished the boy with bloated praise and assured him that he was better than Akifumi. As he matured into adulthood, Kazuhito learned from his adoptive father that the current Emperor and heir were favored solely due to how much the Retired Emperor loved their mother. Driven by pride and jealousy for the imperial throne, Kazuhito ran away from the care of his adoptive father with his loyal guardian, Tokitomo. Determined to overthrow the Emperor and claim the throne, he wanted to use any means possible to achieve his ambition. To help his plan's success, Kazuhito hastily sent a letter requesting for Hisui's assistance but was frustrated by the pirate's slow reply. Shortly before the game begins, Akram appeared before him. His suspicions of the demon were quickly dispelled when his visitor lauded his status and agreed to cooperate with him. After the demon granted both him and Tokitomo a fraction of his dark powers, Kazuhito willingly cast spiritual defilements and curses within the imperial palace. He planned to target the Emperor and Akifumi until they withered from disease or misfortune. Story Events Karin and company first encounter Kazuhito as he is casting curses in secret. Though he is caught in the act, Kazuhito pleads himself innocent each time. When Akram tells him that the talismans the priestess collects can grant him unlimited power, the prince takes an interest in stealing them for himself. He tries several times to take them but fails each time. Karin and company repeatedly ask the young noble to cease his abuse in the capital, but his stubbornness drives them away. As the borrowed demon power weakens with his failures, Kazuhito asks Akram for a refill. Since Karin has yet to obtain all of the guardian deities under her command, he obliges the request. The prince intensifies his efforts until he learns the truth of his birth –either from Akifumi or Motomi. Refusing to believe it, he orders Tokitomo to unleash all of their power to destroy Karin's party. Defeated once more, a broken Kazuhito tries to ask Akram for more power. To put the final nail in the coffin, Akram instead reveals his true thoughts for the deluded prince: he never believed in him and only used the jaded youth to strengthen the priestess. Learning that he is a completely powerless and manipulated tool who has no right to the throne, Kazuhito is shocked by the abandonment. Together with Tokitomo, he retreats to his mansion to reflect on how he should live his life. Character Information Development Tohko Mizuno remarked that Kazuhito was designed with an outfit faithful to the time period. She was quite fond of creating his gem accessories around his neck, thinking that she could have added more to him. Personality When he thought himself as a prince, Kazuhito is fueled by arrogance and pompousness. He believes himself to be the only one who can rule. Callous to the people in his lust for power, he expects their instant gratification and obedience for his every act. Easily irritated by those who defy him, Kazuhito bursts into angry tantrums or impulsive insults if he doesn't get his way. Due to his mother's influence, he is repulsed by Akifumi and Motomi. Whenever possible, he does anything he can to humiliate them for his pleasure. His plans often backfire on him –either due to poor planning or fickle serendipity, which infuriates him to no end. Once he learns the truth, however, he regrets his actions and begins to mend his temperament. His feelings for Akifumi and Motomi change to be positive, as they both feel empathy for him and were upset by Akram's contempt. The noble is moved by Tokitomo's never-ending loyalty to him and is grateful for his companionship. During the bonus epilogue scenario, Kazuhito even bashfully thanks Karin for her efforts to save him and promises to repay her kindly. Quotes *"Shut up! You don't have the right to refuse me!" *"I'm a prince. It's obvious the heavens favor me." *"I'll be the successor and I will rule everything. I won't be the fool and everyone will love me." *"Don't make fun of me! I'm the chosen one!" Category: Haruka Sub Characters